


L'appel de la Mer

by Syralyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syralyn/pseuds/Syralyn
Summary: Hoenn est une région où la terre et la mer vivent en harmonie, protégées par ces gardiens. Un groupe de fanatique compte bien faire pencher la balance. °°°°° Emma a toujours adoré la mer. Ayant fini ses études, elle doit faire la ligue Pokémon d'Hoenn, avant de pouvoir travailler dans la recherche. Son rêve est de comprendre le lien des Pokémon de type eau avec leur environnement, que ce soit dans les marais, les lacs d'eau douce ou les océans.





	1. Balbutiements

Quelque part à Hoenn.

\- « On n’en fait pas assez je te dis ! »

\- « Mais que veux-tu faire de plus ? Tu sais bien que je suis d’accord avec toi, mais si on veut garder le soutien de la population, il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas faire. »

\- « … J’imagine que tu as raison. »

\- « Allez, viens, on va se baigner. »

\- « Vas-y, j’arrive. »

…

\- « Comment peut-il se résigner ainsi ? Je dois en parler au chef. Il sait toujours ce qu’il faut faire. »

°°°°°

Je trépigne d’impatience… Quand est-ce que mon réveil va se décider à sonner ?!

Finalement, j’ouvre les yeux et regarde mon téléphone pour le 10e fois depuis 6 heure du matin. 7h28. Le réveil sonnera dans 2 minutes… Je coupe la sonnerie de mon téléphone et je me lève.

Je sors de mon lit et descend toute excitée dans la cuisine. Papa est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, il me salue.

\- « Pifeuil ! » 

Notre Pifeuil me salue également. Il fait partie de la famille depuis 5 ans maintenant et est bien intégré. Il aide papa à la maison depuis qu’il a été malade, et s’occupe particulièrement bien de notre grand jardin et de nos vergers. Papa est guéri, mais Pifeuil fait partie de la famille pour de bon. Il est très matinal et est toujours debout le premier

Maman arrive, habillée. Elle est prête pour aller au cabinet médical de notre ville, où elle travaille depuis 15 ans.

Mon petit frère ne descend pas encore, il reste une semaine de vacances avant sa rentrée.

\- « ça va, tu es prête ? »

Papa me le demande le sourire aux lèvres, presque aussi content que moi.

\- « Oui ! J’ai hâte de découvrir mon premier Pokémon ! »

\- « Tu as bien réfléchi à celui que tu veux prendre ? »

\- « Oui maman, et ce sera Gobou. Tu sais comme j’ai toujours adoré les Pokémons aquatiques. Mes cours de natation et mon stage cet été m’ont permis d’être très à l’aise avec eux ! »

Je suis une grande passionnée par la natation et les fonds marins ! J’adorerais faire de la plongée, j’espère en avoir l’occasion pendant mon voyage initiatique !

Une fois mes tartines et mon thé engloutis, je remonte les marches 4 à 4. J’ai tellement hâte ! Je me débarbouille le visage, m’habille et me coiffe rapidement. Je tente de faire boucler mes cheveux correctement, puis renonce après quelques essais infructueux.

A 8h30 tapante je suis prête et j’attends maman.

On s’en va à pied. Il fait un grand soleil sur Bourg-en-vol ! Notre petite ville campagnarde est bien calme en cette fin d’été. Il y a peu de touristes dans notre petite ville, se situant tout au Sud de Hoenn, sur le littoral.

Maman m’accompagne jusque devant le laboratoire du professeur Seko.

\- « Bon. Profite bien de cette rencontre. A ce soir. »

\- « Merci maman, à ce soir ! »

J’entre avec conviction dans le laboratoire. Je le connais, ayant fait mon stage de fin d’études là cet été. Le Professeur Seko m’a pris sous son aile. Le voilà qui arrive d’ailleurs, courant comme toujours.

\- « Salut Emma ! »

\- « Bonjour Professeur ! »

\- « Excuse-moi pour le retard, j’ai vu un Médhyéna creuser son terrier, il fallait que je note ça ! »

Le Professeur Seko est un amoureux de la nature, autant que des Pokémons. Il étudie avec passion les liens entre les deux. Mon stage a été vraiment intéressant, terminant parfaitement mes études. J’y pris en aisance avec ces êtres si particuliers. J’ai notamment beaucoup œuvré dans le marais du laboratoire. Je l’ai entretenu et ai commencé à étudier les Pokémons marins. J’ai toujours eu un attrait pour l’élément aquatique, et les Pokémons de ce type. Nager me détend, je me sens chez moi sous l’eau.

\- « Bonjour, il y a quelqu’un ? »

Un garçon de mon âge, un drôle de bonnet blanc sur la tête et avec de beaux yeux bleus, est entré dans le laboratoire.

\- « Oui on est là ! Tu dois être Brice ? »

\- « Oui c’est moi ! » Il fait un grand sourire. « Salut, tu es une future dresseuse toi aussi ? »

\- « Oui, je m’appelle Emma. »

Le Professeur Seko m’explique que Brice vient d’arriver à Bourg-en-vol, il vient d’une région assez lointaine nommée Galar. Il a terminé ses études là-bas et a décidé de commencer sa carrière de dresseur ici. Il a l’air assez dynamique.

Arrive quelques secondes après, Flora. Elle, je la connais. Elle a un an de moins que moi et habite près de chez moi. Elle est assez timide, mais très intelligente puisqu’elle a un an d’avance. On a fait une partie de notre stage ensemble. Elle est discrète et ne sait pas encore bien ce qu’elle veut faire.

Le Professeur nous guide jusqu’à sa grande réserve de Pokéball. Certains dresseurs lui confient leurs Pokémons.

\- « Nous y voilà les enfants. J’ai les habituels 3 starters de notre belle région. Est-ce que vous savez lequel vous voulez ? »

\- « Moi je ne les connais pas bien, alors tout me va ! »

Brice ne semble pas difficile. Flora me regarde, hésitante. Nous en avions déjà parlé.

\- « J’aimerais avoir Gobou ! Et Flora… »

\- « J’aimerais bien faire connaissance avec Poussifeu. »

\- « ça te va Brice, tu auras Arcko le Pokémon plante ? »

\- « Oui, pas de problème ! »

Le Professeur Seko nous confie donc chacun la Pokéball contenant notre premier Pokémon. Il nous donne une autre Pokéball, une potion et un total soin. Et bien sûr le fameux Pokédex, que son mentor le Professeur Chen fabrique à Kantô. Toutes les informations sur les Pokémons sont répertoriées dedans.

Le Professeur Seko nous invite à faire connaissance avec nos nouveaux amis, il nous guide dans un parc de son laboratoire.

\- « Gobou, vient me rejoindre ! »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis stressée ! J’espère qu’on s’entendra bien.

Un petit Pokémon en forme de têtard, bleu avec un crête sur la tête, apparait dans une vive lumière.

Je me mets à genou.

\- « Bonjour Gobou. Je m’appelle Emma, et je serais ravie de voyager avec toi ! »

\- « Gobou »

Il sourit et semble d’accord. 

Je suis ravie ! Brice et Arcko font connaissance, et semble s’être mis rapidement d’accord. Flora salue Poussifeu, qui n’émet pas d’objection non plus. Les Pokémons starters sont connus pour être plutôt faciles.

Une fois les présentations faites, le Professeur Seko s’excuse et retourne à ses explorations de la nature.

Brice partira dans la semaine pour commencer son voyage. Il veut aider ses parents à vider les cartons et faire un peu connaissance avec Arcko. Flora décide de partir immédiatement, son père l’amenant à Rosyères.

On se sépare là.

\- « Gobou, veux-tu que je te porte ? »

J’avoue que je me suis toujours imaginée marcher en portant mon premier Pokémon.

\- « Gooobou »

Il acquiesce. Je le prends dans mes bras. Sa peau est écailleuse et humide. Il se laisse faire et semble apprécier la vue que ça lui donne. Je lui présente Bourg-en-vol, mon village natal. Et le sien aussi d’ailleurs.

Une fois chez mes parents, je lui présente mon papa et Pifeuil. Pifeuil est bienveillant et salue Gobou. Papa vient le caresser avec conviction. Il a toujours beaucoup aimé les Pokémons, même s’ils n’en ont pris que tardivement.

Ensuite je retourne dehors et laisse Gobou découvrir le jardin. Je dois l’empêcher une fois ou deux de déterrer les baies de papa, mais je prends plaisir à le voir découvrir son environnement.

Au repas de midi, Pifeuil a préparé un assortiment de baies pour Gobou. En tant que Pokémon plante, il est vraiment doué pour ça. Mon frère aime bien Gobou et lui donne du rab de dessert.

Après manger, je décide d’aller dans le petit marais situé au Nord-ouest du village. J’y allais souvent jouer petite. Une fois sur place, je remonte bien haut ma jupe et j’enlève mes claquettes. Je commence à tremper les pieds dans l’eau, qui est bien fraiche ! Gobou m’observe, puis trempe ses pattes avant. Ravi de contact de l’eau, il s’immerge complètement. Evidemment, la nage est innée chez lui. Et le marais est peu profond. Je m’amuse et l’éclabousser et rit de bon cœur. Il est surpris, mais se prend au jeu et utilise sa queue pour m’envoyer de l’eau, un peu boueuse.

Nous passons un excellent moment tous les deux et je ne vois pas le temps passer !

Le soleil est déjà bien bas quand je me dis qu’il faut rentrer.

On est dans un drôle d’état, Pifeuil nous envoie dans la salle de bain impitoyablement. Je me douche, puis prend le temps de laver Gobou. Il aime aussi le contact de l’eau chaude, et je le sens se détendre complètement.

Maman fait connaissance de Gobou le soir. Elle approuve mon choix et me conseille de faire connaissance et d’apprendre quelles sont ses attaques avant de me lancer dans la ligue d’Hoenn.

C’est vrai qu’il faudra que je fasse ça demain. Maman a souvent raison.

On s’endort comme des souches le soir, blotti l’un contre l’autre.

Le lendemain matin, une fois prêts, on va se positionner dans le jardin.

\- « Mon petit Gobou, on va voir ce matin de quoi tu as capable. »

\- « Gobou ! »

On étire nos muscles et nos articulations, on sautille sur place, bref on s’échauffe. Gobou se prend bien au jeu.

D’après le Pokédex, Gobou connait Charge et Rugissement pour le moment. Il me fait une petite démonstration de ces attaques. Rugissement baissera l’attaque de ses adversaires, et Charge inflige quelques dégâts. Il réussit bien l’exercice et gagne surtout en confiance.

Il est dit ensuite qu’il peut apprendre Pistolet à eau et Coud’boue. Ça sera notre première étape. Pour ce faire je propose d’aller dans le marais.

Nous y allons donc. Je prends un peu d’eau minérale dans ma bouche et lui montre. Ça l’amuse et il tente à son tour de reproduire ce faux-semblant d’attaque Pistolet à eau. Ce n’est que balbutiant pour le moment, mais nous passons un bon moment.

Après manger, on va donner un coup de main à Pifeuil qui est en train de désherber le jardin.

En milieu d’après-midi, Pifeuil lève la tête et regarde vers l’extérieur du jardin.

\- « Salut Emma ! »

\- « Ah salut Brice ! »

\- « Vous bossez dur ! »

\- « On donne un coup de main. »

Il me sourit. Arcko apparait alors dans mon champs de vision.

Il saute et se poste dans un arbre non loin.

\- « Tu as déjà fait un combat avec Gobou ? »

\- « Non, pas encore. »

\- « On essaye ? »

Petit stress. Mais je ne peux pas refuser !

Je sors donc du jardin et on va se mettre dans un endroit où on ne gêne personne.

Arcko est plus rapide, mais Gobou semble vraiment motivé et a envie de me montrer ce dont il est capable.

\- « Ecras’face ! »

\- « Charge ! »

Les deux Pokémons s’élancent quasiment en même temps. Ils arrivent à la rencontre l’un de l’autre.

Arcko est arrivé un peu plus vite, mais Gobou a visiblement plus de force et envoie valser son adversaire qui tombe au sol.

Un peu sous le choc, Arcko tente de se redresser mais s’étale de tout son long en volant attaquer à nouveau. Gobou en profite pour asséner une deuxième attaque Charge… Qui arrête là le combat…

\- « … On va visiblement devoir s’entraîner ! Tu as fait de ton mieux Arcko, ce n’est pas grave. Bien joué Gobou. »

Brice rappelle Arcko. J’aime bien sa façon d’être avec les Pokémons.

\- « On a eu de la chance »

Je me sens maladroite.

\- « De la chance ? Mmmh, je ne crois pas. Gobou a l’air fort. On se fera une revanche un de ses 4 ! Je te laisse, je vais soigner Arcko. Salut Emma ! »

\- « Oui, salut ! »

Je reprends mes esprits et félicite comme il se doit Gobou, qui a gagné haut la main son premier match !

Le reste de l’après-midi, nous retournons aider Pifeuil. On ne fait pas long feu la nuit venue.

Il fait encore un beau soleil ce matin. Je commence à avoir envie de prendre la route des arènes.

Comme Gobou a bien travaillé hier, on se contente donc d’aller profiter du marais de Bourg-en-vol ce matin.

Après avoir mangé à midi, on décide de s’entraîner de nouveau. On poursuit notre travail de Pistolet à eau. Gobou peut maintenant envoyer un filet d’eau dans une direction approximative. On avance ! à la fin de notre entrainement, Gobou sautille partout, content des derniers jours. Mais dans son exaltation, il piétine certains plants de baies du jardin de papa et Pifeuil. Sans réfléchir, Pifeuil défend son jardin en utilisant Tranch’herbe ! Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir, Gobou est mis au tapis.

Pifeuil se rend compte de sa bévue, et accourt vers nous tout désolé. Gobou reprend ses esprits, et est un peu intimidé par Pifeuil. Je tente de le réconforter mais n’y parviens guère.

Je lui fais prendre un bon bain et le laisse tranquille dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée.

Je passe la fin d’après-midi et la soirée à regarder la rediffusion des combats de la ligue Pokémon de cette année, avec mon frère. Elle a lieu tous les ans au mois de Juillet. Les challengers de l’année suivante ont ensuite 11 mois pour aller tenter les 8 arènes de notre région. C’est un passage fréquents après les études secondaires, avant d’entrer dans le supérieur ou dans le monde du travail. Surtout si on veut travailler avec les Pokémons.

Les combats font partis des Pokémons, comme boire et manger. Nous les humains les aidons de notre mieux à grandir et à canaliser toute cette énergie. Cette énergie peut être destructrice, mais aussi créatrice. Comme Kyogre, le roi des mers, qui aurait créé toutes les mers, les fleuves, les lacs et même les marais d’Hoenn. Cette légende me fascine.

\- « Allez Dracaufeu, tu es le meilleur ! »

Mon frère a toujours aimé ce Pokémon. C’est vrai qu’il a la cote en général. Mais mon frère fait un cursus à part, il veut être agriculteur. Elever des Ecrémeuh pour leur lait et cultiver la terre. Depuis toujours, c’est une vraie passion ! Je l’admire pour ça.

Moi j’ai toujours voulu travailler avec les Pokémons. Mon stage chez le Professeur Seko a conforté cette idée. J’aimerais travailler avec lui je crois. Pour étudier le lien entre les Pokémons de type eau et leur environnement. Passer par le dressage de Pokémon peut m’y aider. Mes parents me soutiennent dans ce projet.

Quand je remonte dans ma chambre, Gobou dort toujours.

Je m’endors avec des images de combats et de plongée à la recherche de Kyogre.


	2. Être bien entouré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah parle à son chef, il faut que la situation change, même s'ils sont peu nombreux. °°°°° Emma apprend à connaître Juun, son Gobou. Elle prépare ses affaires pour son voyage et dit au revoir à ses proches.

Dans le musée océanographique de Poivressel.

\- « Sarah, te voilà. »

\- « Chef. … Je voulais… Il faut que je vous dise ! »

\- « As-tu remarqué que la plupart des Pokémons préhistoriques sont marins ? Et qu’ils représentent un des type les plus courants ? »

\- « Oui chef, j’en ai conscience ! Et vous savez comme moi qu’ils risquent de manquer d’espace ! »

\- « Calme toi. Ecoute moi. Je vois ta passion et je la respecte. Mais il faut que tu gardes ton sang-froid. »

\- « On est trop peu à vouloir le bien des Pokémons eau… »

\- « Ce n’est pas la quantité qui compte, chère Sarah. »

°°°°°

Je suis réveillée par le bruit du vent dehors. En étant sur le littoral, il arrive que le vent souffle fort, plusieurs jours d’affilé.

Gobou semble avoir du mal à se réveiller et se mettre en route. Je ne le force pas et me prépare.

Quand il finit par descendre, alors que j’aide Pifeuil à écosser les haricots, il semble apeuré par Pifeuil et remonte dans ma chambre. Pifeuil est désolé de faire cet effet.

\- « Ne t’en fais pas, je vais aller lui parler. »

\- « Pifeuiiiil… »

Je remonte voir mon Pokémon. Il est sur mon lit.

\- « ça va Gobou ? »

\- « Bou… »

\- « Pifeuil est impressionnant n’est-ce pas ? »

\- « Bou… »

\- « Il a beaucoup gagné en force en travaillant au jardin tous les jours. C’est un sacré combattant. Si on s’entraîne suffisamment, on pourra peut-être le défier un jour. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

\- « Go…gobou… » Il semble encore peu convaincu. Il faut laisser le temps au temps.

\- « Toi, tu es un Pokémon doux mon Gobou. Que dirais-tu que je t’appelle Juun maintenant ? »

\- « Gobou ? … gob gobou ! »

Je passe le reste de la matinée à aider Pifeuil. Je lui demande aussi de me montrer quel assortiment de baies faire pour Gobou. Il est content de se rendre utile.

Je vais chercher Gobou pour manger, il accepte de descendre. Il regarde encore un peu en biais Pifeuil, mais mange et reste avec nous.

Je propose ensuite une balade à Gobou, qui est content de sortir de la maison.

On passe par l’étang où il barbotte un peu. J’ai peur d’avoir froid avec le vent qui s’est levé, donc je l’observe simplement.

Il commence par jouer, mais je remarque qu’en fait il a recommencé à s’entraîner tout seul ! Lorsque que je m’en rends compte je l’encourage.

\- « Vas-y Gobou, tu y es presque ! Oui, ça ressemble bien à un Pistolet à eau ça ! »

Gobou a appris sa première nouvelle attaque ! Il semble un peu ragaillardi.

Alors qu’on sort du marais pour rentrer, on entend clairement quelqu’un appeler à l’aide !

J’accélère le pas, Gobou me suit de près. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux, qui me cachent un peu la vue. En m’approchant de la sortie de la ville je reconnais la voix du professeur Seko ! Il sera encore sorti sans Pokémon et se fait attaquer… ça ne manque pas ! Il se fait courser par un Médhyéna, visiblement mécontent. 

\- « Salut… Emma… Je crois bien… Que j’ai dérangé… ce jeune Pokémon… » me dit-il en courant pour éviter l’attaque du petit Pokémon canin.

\- « Un coup de main ? »

\- « Je ne dis pas non ! »

\- « Attend Médhyéna ! Le professeur n’a sans doute pas voulu te déranger ! » Je m’approche de la manière la plus amicale possible, tendant mes mains vides en signe de paix.

Médhyéna s’arrête une seconde, mais ne me fait pas confiance et me grogne.

\- « Attention Emma, il va charger ! »

\- « Gobou ! » 

Gobou s’est interposé, prêt à nous défendre.

Gobou est remonté à bloc, et envoie son Pistolet à eau au quart de tour. L’attaque de Gobou est très impressionnante, bien plus puissante que lors de son entraînement ! Médhyéna qui chargeait se retrouve éjecter au loin. Il s’enfuit sans demander son reste.

\- « Mince, j’ai encore dérangé un Pokémon sauvage… Merci Gobou, tu grandis vite. »

\- « Gobou ! »

Il est ravi du compliment et revient vers tout fier.

Je raccompagne le Professeur Seko. Il me demande comment ce sont passés nos premiers jours en équipe, je lui raconte notre combat contre Brice et son Arcko.

\- « Il est prometteur ce jeune homme, plein de bonne volonté et attentif à son Pokémon. »

\- « Oui c’est vrai. »

\- « Et j’en connais d’autres. » Il me sourit. Je rougis légèrement.

\- « Heu, merci. »

Je rentre à la maison, Gobou est un peu plus à l’aise avec Pifeuil. Cette belle victoire lui a redonné confiance.

On dort sur nos deux oreilles.

\- « Gob, gobouu ! »

\- « .. bonjour Gobou. Tu as l’air en forme aujourd’hui. »

\- « Gobouuu »

Je me lève et me prépare, suivi de près par mon petit Pokémon. C’est fou comme on s’habitue vite à la présence l’un de l’autre. Je le regarde et m’arrête quelques secondes… Je lui souris. Il penche la tête sur le côté et finit par me sourire aussi.

Après avoir déjeuné, on retourne au marais. Gobou s’y sent bien et j’apprends ainsi à le connaître. Il aime visiblement tremper ses pattes dans l’eau boueuse. Par contre, il semble éviter au maximum de salir sa crête.

\- « Gobou ? »

Tiens, il s’arrête et semble curieux.

\- « ça va ? »

\- « Gobou ! »

Il plonge quasiment complètement dans l’eau. Je peux voir où il se trouve puisque se crête ressort.

Le voilà qui remonte, quelque chose dans la bouche. Il revient vers moi et pose à mes pieds l’objet plein de boues.

Je m’assois par terre, sort un mouchoir et m’attelle au nettoyage de cet objet. Il est rond avec un petit bouton, c’est un Pokéball ! Je me demande si elle fonctionne encore. J’arrive à l’ouvrir, il faudra que je l’essaye sur un Pokémon.

\- « Bien joué Gobou ! »

Il est content de sa trouvaille et retourne patauger. J’ai bien envie d’aller m’aventurer un peu sur la route 101 cet après-midi. Elle est courte, Rosières n’est qu’à une demi-journée de marche.

Nous rentrons manger pour midi.

J’exprime à papa mon désir d’aller faire un tour sur la route 101, après un petit entraînement. Je vois de la fierté et de l’inquiétude dans ses yeux.

On commence donc l’après-midi par un entrainement. On fait d’abord un rappel de ses attaques connues. Gobou est de type eau pour le moment, mais une fois évolué il prend le type sol. Il serait bon qu’il en apprenne une. Et il peut facilement apprendre Coud’boue. Je lui fais de nouveau une démonstration au marais avec de la boue. Ça l’amuse beaucoup et il se prend au jeu. On est loin d’une attaque, mais au bout d’une heure il a bien compris le principe. Je lui propose ensuite de changer un peu de terrain de « jeu ».

La route 101 se dresse maintenant devant nous. C’est une route campagnarde relativement calme, en théorie. Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles des arbres, et on entend de la vie dans les hautes herbes.

\- « On ne va pas aller jusqu’à Rosières, mais on va se familiariser avec cette route. »

On commence donc à se promener, observant ce qui nous entoure. Gobou a vu peu de Pokémons jusque-là, il est attentif.

C’est une belle après-midi, et malgré le vent, de nombreux Pokémons sont de sortis ! Ils ne semblent pas du tout dérangés par notre présence. On aperçoit des Larveyette qui mangent des feuilles, des Ponchiot qui jouent ensemble et des Médhyéna qui sortent de leur terrier et observent avec vigilance les alentours.

L’après-midi est très agréable… et donne envie de pousser un peu plus loin l’aventure !

Bientôt.

On passe une bonne soirée en famille, regardant les enquêtes de M. Mondi et son Dynavolt.

Le weekend est là, nous partirons bientôt pour le défi des arènes et peut-être pour la ligue Pokémon d’Hoenn. Mais cet après-midi, mes deux meilleurs amis vont venir. Eux aussi vont commencer une nouvelle année.

Le matin, je fais un gâteau avec Gobou et Pifeuil pour le goûter. Gobou en voulant aider, renverse un sac de farine entier dans la cuisine… il est tout dépité et n’ose plus rien toucher pour le reste de la matinée. On a fini de tout nettoyer pour le repas du midi.

En début d’après-midi, je fais une petite session d’une heure d’entraînement de Coud’boue avec Gobou. Il arrive bien à se concentrer et il utilise maintenant bien son environnement pour créer de la boue. Il n’est pas précis et ce n’est pas très dense, mais c’est mieux qu’hier.

Tony arrive à 15h pile, comme toujours. On se connait depuis toujours, nos mamans étant amies depuis leur adolescence. On a fait presque toutes nos classes ensemble, on avait peu d’autres amis.

\- « Ah ben on ne se refuse rien, un Gobou ! »

\- « Hé ouai ! Il est chouette. »

\- « Oh ça je n’en doute pas. »

On s’installe sur la terrasse avec un verre de citronnade. Sophia arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Elle a été en classe avec nous les 3 dernières années. Elle est plutôt discrète et timide. On s’entend bien tous les trois. Elle s’approche de Gobou et le câline, il se laisse faire. Elle a un bon contact en général avec les Pokémons. Elle va commencer ses études pour être infirmière Pokémon. Tony lui veut être professeur de technologie. Il a hésité à faire l’année de dressage, mais y a renoncé pour une raison que j’ignore. Il noie un peu le poisson quand je lui pose la question. En l’occurrence, aujourd’hui il me renvoie l’ascenseur.

\- « Et Paul il en dit quoi de tout ça ? »

Tony peut être blessant parfois, par maladresse ou défense. Je l’ai un peu cherché. Paul… On est dans la même classe depuis 3 ans aussi. On s’est rapidement bien entendu, ayant les mêmes délires et les mêmes aspirations. Enfin c’est ce que je croyais.

Au début de l’été, mon cœur s’est emballé quand on s’est pris la main. Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais ça a suffi à me mettre dans tous mes états.

J’ai déchanté avec les semaines de stage. Il aimerait aussi être dresseur, mais hésite beaucoup. Il est inconstant dans ces acquis et peut parfois être désobligeant avec les Pokémons ou les humains… On s’est vus de moins en moins, et là je ne l’ai pas revu depuis 2 semaines. Il ne répond même plus. Ça fait mal.

\- « Emma ? »

Sophia me regarde avec compassion, Tony joue le désintéressé.

\- « Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit. On ne se voit plus. C’est sans doute mieux comme ça ! »

\- « Je suis désolée Emma. Il n’en valait peut-être pas la peine… »

Sophia s’est toujours un peu méfiée de lui, Tony plus encore.

\- « Peut-être oui. » Ou l’inverse. « En tout cas, partir pour faire la ligue va me faire du bien ! » Passons à autre chose.

On parle alors des premières étapes d’un dressage. Leurs familles ont un Pokémon à la maison. Tony a un Ponchiot et Sophia un Linéon. Je pense à autre chose et ça va mieux.

On prend le goûter ensemble. Mes amis m’offrent alors un cadeau pour m’encourager ! Je suis surprise et émue ! Ils m’offrent une Honorball. Elle est belle, toute blanche avec un liseré rouge. Je les remercie chaleureusement.

Gobou observe dans un premier temps nos échanges, puis finit par se poser au soleil.

En fin d’après-midi, ils repartent chez eux. On se promet de se revoir régulièrement. Je passerai de toute façon dans les villes où ils vont étudier.

Mon papa et mon frère reviennent de chez mon grand-mère. Depuis tout petit nous allons le voir presque tous les Samedi.

On passe la soirée ensemble, mangeant des croque-monsieur et jouant aux petits Ponyta ensemble.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard que les autres jours. Dernier jour avant notre départ !

Je caresse doucement la peau écailleuse de Gobou. Il s’éveille tranquillement.

On petit-déjeune avec la famille et je me prépare.

On sort pour s’entraîner un peu. Le vent est tombé, il fait de nouveau un grand soleil. Il fait déjà chaud. Ben est venu nous regarder.

On commence par s’échauffer. Gobou est plein de bonne volonté et s’y met volontiers. Mais le temps sec rend difficile la création de boue et il semble souffrir un peu de la chaleur. Finalement j’arrête rapidement l’entrainement et le laisser gambader dans une flaque d’eau que j’ai faite avec l’arrosoir de Pifeuil.

A midi mes grands-parents maternels arrivent. Ils sont en pleine forme, je les adore. Mon grand-père ne dit rien quant à la présence de Gobou, ma grand-mère vient le saluer.

On fait un barbecue, avec des brochettes de baies et de la salade de carotte. On passe un très bon moment tous ensemble.

Dans l’après-midi, je monte dans ma chambre faire mon sac. Papa bricole dans le jardin avec Pifeuil, mon frère joue sur sa console à Farming simulator, et maman joue aux cartes avec mes grands-parents. Je prends quelques affaires de rechanges, ma trousse de toilette, un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil. Dans mon portefeuille j’ai ma carte de dresseuse et la carte bleue spéciale pour les dresseurs de Pokémon. Ça permet d’avoir un logement dans les auberges de jeunesse et les centres Pokémons de toute la région. Mes parents ont décidé de participer aussi, me versant un petit salaire chaque mois pour les transports et le forfait de téléphone. Le reste sera à ma charge. Ça me parait équitable.

En fin d’après-midi je descends jouer aux cartes avec eux. Ben joue un peu avec Gobou et Pifeuil dehors.

La soirée est agréable, on mange les restes dehors et on assiste au coucher de soleil sur le littoral.

Mes grands-parents me souhaitent de bien profiter et de venir les voir de temps en temps.

Je vais me coucher, excitée et stressée de commencer mon voyage demain ! Gobou sent mon excitation et ne tient pas en place.

On a un peu de mal à s’endormir.


	3. Des jours avec et des jours sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vieux marin et son Goélise apprécient la fin des vacances. Mais la mer est un trop calme à leur goût... °°°°° Emma quitte la maison et entame son voyage en tant que dresseuse de Pokémon. Elle arrive sans trop d'encombres dans la première ville sur son chemin, Rosyères.

Au bord de la route 104.

\- « C’est la fin des vacances Piko, les touristes sont partis. »

\- « Goééé goééé »

\- « Tu me connais, retrouver le calme de notre cabane ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! »

Goélise se pose sur l’épaule de son dresseur, et frotte affectueusement son bec contre la joue mal rasée du marin.

\- « Oui, allons prendre un peu la mer. Elle est étrangement calme depuis plusieurs mois… Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire. »

°°°°°

Mon réveil sonne à 7h30. J’ai envie de saluer Ben et maman avant qu’ils aillent travailler. Juun et moi descendons, papa et Pifeuil ont préparé le petit-déjeuner. On s’installe tous les 6. La radio est allumée et souhaite une bonne rentrée à tout le monde. C’est aujourd’hui !

Ben va commencer son internat et sa formation agricole. L’école reprend pour ceux qui suivent un cursus plus classique. Et l’année de dressage peut vraiment commencer avec la réouverture des arènes pour 10 mois !

Maman amène Ben à son internat. Elle me dit de faire de mon mieux, de profiter de cette grande aventure. Ben me souhaite bonne chance et taquine Gobou avant de partir.

Je vais m’habiller et prendre mon sac. Et voilà, je suis prête à quitter ma chambre. Ça me fait drôle, mais savoir que cette chambre m’attend si j’en ai besoin me rassure. Juun se tient à côté de moi, confiant.

\- « On y va Juun ? »

\- « Gobou ! »

Je descends. Ça va faire drôle à papa, il y a toujours eu mon frère et moi à la maison. Et là il n’y aura plus personne la journée. C’est pour ça qu’il a repris un travail à mi-temps à la mairie d’ailleurs. Pifeuil a aussi été engagé pour l’entretien des plantes du village. Sa maîtrise de la botanique n’est plus à prouver.

Papa m’attend. Il me tend une boite avec un repas pour ce midi. Je lis la fierté dans ses yeux. Il me dit d’être prudente et d’appeler de temps en temps. Promis !

Il fait beau encore aujourd’hui.

Notre première étape va être la route 101, en direction de Rosyères. Ce village ressemble au nôtre, et est plutôt tranquille. Je passerai la nuit dans le centre, avant de me diriger vers Clémenti-ville, la première ville avec une arène.

C’est parti !

Nous nous engageons sur la route 101, que nous connaissons déjà un peu.

On aperçoit quelques personnes passer en courant, visiblement en retard pour leur travail ou pour l’école.

Nous avons le temps, et nous profitons du beau temps et du calme de ce coin d’Hoenn. 

En milieu de matinée, on entend des jappements sur notre droite. Un Ponchiot sort des fourrés, on en aperçoit quelques autres dans les hautes herbes. Ils semblent observer la scène.

Le Ponchiot se poste devant nous. 

\- « Bonjour Ponchiot. Tu veux tester ta force contre Gobou ? »

\- « Pon ! »

\- « Qu’en dis-tu Juun ? »

\- « Gobou ! »

Il va se positionner face au petit Pokémon canin.

Ponchiot est rapide et s’élance vers Gobou, les crocs sortis et luisant.

\- « Esquive et lance Pistolet à eau ! »

Gobou esquive facilement l’attaque de Ponchiot, puis envoie son Pistolet à eau. Ponchiot repart dans l’autre sens, esquivant de justesse l’attaque.

Il se campe face à Gobou, ses yeux deviennent rouges. Il tente une attaque Gros yeux. Gobou réagit avec un puissant Rugissement, qui m’impressionne ! Ponchiot est très impressionné et ne sait plus quoi faire. Gobou en profite pour enchaîner avec Pistolet à eau, qui touche cette fois.

Ponchiot s’ébroue puis Charge. Mais il est encore peu sûr de lui, Gobou l’esquive facilement en faisant un bond sur le côté, et lui assène sa propre Charge sur le flanc gauche.

Vexé, Ponchiot profite de la proximité et vient mordre Gobou. Gobou est surpris et pris dans les mâchoires de Ponchiot ne peut plus bouger.

\- « Pistolet à eau à bout portant ! »

Gobou se ressaisit, et termine le combat avec Pistolet à eau.

Je félicite Gobou et vais voir comment va Ponchiot. Un autre Ponchiot s’approche et le lèche. Notre petit combattant se relève, jappe dans notre direction, puis se sauve dans les hautes herbes.

La combativité des Pokémons m’impressionne toujours, tout comme leur capacité de régénération bien supérieure aux humains. Nous avons trouvé un équilibre ensemble, les humains canalisent les Pokémons qui les rendent plus forts.

Juun est satisfait, nous reprenons notre route vers Rosyères. J’y suis allée souvent avec mes parents, mais en tant que dresseuse ça prend une autre dimension.

En fin de matinée, nous sommes aux portes du village. On se pose un peu à l’écart de la route pour manger. Gobou semble avoir déjà bien récupéré. Il y a peu de monde à cette heure-ci, c’est agréable.

On entend au loin les jappements joyeux des Ponchiot.

Une fois repus, nous entrons dans Rosyères. C’est un petit village de campagne. Le Professeur Seko en parle souvent, disant que dans ce village la nature est au cœur de la vie quotidienne. Les maisons sont assez éparses, il y a énormément de verdure et peu de Pokémons sauvages dans les environs.

Nous n’y resterons pas longtemps, mais c’est notre première étape.

Je vais réserver une chambre au centre Pokémon, il y a de la place. On fait ensuite un tour du village. On passe par la boutique, je regarde si quelque chose pourrait être utile. J’ai tendance à pas mal anticiper, et je me dis qu’avoir une deuxième potion et un deuxième Total soin peut me servir. J’en prend donc un de chaque.

Vers 17h on a fait le tour du village. On va se trouver un coin tranquille et on fait une séance d’entrainement. On s’échauffe et on répète chaque attaque. Puis on s’attelle à Coud’boue de nouveau. Gobou n’a plus besoin de mouiller le terrain avant, il arrive à utiliser rapidement son environnement. Après plusieurs essais, il envoie de la boue concentrée à un endroit précis ! Super, il maîtrise Coud’boue ! On travaille un peu sa précision pour qu’il soit parfaitement à l’aise.

En fin de journée, nous retournons au centre Pokémon. On prend notre repas dans leur cantine. Il n’y a guère qu’un infirmier et une autre personne. Je profite de ce calme.

Une fois dans la chambre, j’envoie un message à mes parents pour dire que tout va bien.

On se couche tôt, j’ai hâte de m’élancer sur le route 102, vers Clémenti-ville !

Je suis réveillée par des voix dans les couloirs. Une dispute ? Non, la voix masculine a l’air plutôt enthousiaste.

Je m’étire et prend le temps d’émerger complètement.

Je m’habille, et accompagnée de Gobou, je descends manger. Jus d’orange, pain, beurre, confiture de baies, il y a tout ce qu’il faut.

Je reconnais la voix masculine que j’avais entendu au réveil. Un adulte d’une trentaine d’année, des cheveux noirs noués dans la nuque, parle avec de grands gestes à la femme en face de lui.

\- « Mais tu sais la chance que nous avons !! Pendant 6 mois nous allons pouvoir étudier ces ruines anciennes ! »

\- « Oui oui je sais, mais peut-on déjeuner tranquille professeur ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr… J’espère arriver à déchiffrer ce langage ancien ! »

Des ruines à Rosyères ? Ah oui c’est vrai, il y a en a derrière le centre Pokémon. On les avait visité avec l’école il y a quelques années. C’est vrai que c’est intriguant, et ce doit être chouette de pouvoir y travailler. L’archéologie, je trouve ça passionnant.

Après avoir débarrassée ma table, je monte dans ma chambre récupérer mes affaires. Je défais les draps, les plie au pied de lit et nous partons.

Gobou semble moins enthousiaste de reprendre la route, peut-être est-il fatigué malgré tout de la journée d’hier. Je lui propose de le porter, ce qu’il refuse dans un premier temps.

Je sors de la ville. J’aperçois lesdites ruines au loin, derrière le centre Pokémon. Il faudra que j’y retourne un de ses quatre.

L’hôtesse d’accueil du centre m’a conseillé d’être discrète si je veux éviter les combats. Il y a de nombreux dresseurs et Pokémons sauvages sur le route 102, qui aiment se battre. Je n’ai que Gobou donc il ne faudrait pas que je me retrouve seule. Il faut une bonne journée pour la traverser, voir un peu plus si on prend son temps.

Je verrai bien.

La route 102 est une route de campagne entourée d’une forêt éparse et bercée par le vent marin. On se rapproche progressivement des côtés Sud d’Hoenn. Le ciel s’est couvert de quelques nuages, mais il fait toujours bon.

La matinée se déroule calmement, personne ne nous propose de combat, et nous apercevons des Pokémons sauvages, sans que ceux-ci ne nous défient.

En milieu de matinée, on tombe sur un petit lac. Gobou sautille sur place et m’interroge du regard.

\- « Et si on faisait un pause ? »

\- « Gobou ! »

Il est ravi et va plonger dans l’eau. Je retire mes chaussures, retrousse mon pantalon et vais me joindre à lui. L’eau est fraiche, mais c’est agréable après avoir marché. J’adore le contact avec l’eau.

Alors que je commence à éclabousser Gobou, il se fige et fixe quelque chose qui flotte dans l’eau… Une petite boule bleue s’approche de nous… Puis deux oreilles bleues aussi émergent…Et finalement un Marill ! 

Il est vraiment adorable ! Il s’approche calmement de nous.

\- « Bonjour Marill ! »

\- « Maaaarill »

\- « Je m’appelle Emma, et je te présente Gobou. On profitait du lac pour se détendre. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

\- « Ma… »

Il se méfie et reste à bonne distance. Je n’insiste pas et nous continuons à jouer avec Gobou. Marill ne s’approche pas mais nous observe. Après une dizaine de minute, ça me titille quand même de l’attraper… Surtout qu’il ne s’en va pas. Mais l’attraper ne va pas être facile.

\- « Marill, que dirais-tu d’un combat contre Gobou ? »

\- « Ma ? »

\- « J’aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec nous. Je veux être une dresseuse de Pokémon, et j’aime beaucoup la mer. »

\- « Ma… Marill ! »

Il est d’accord. Le combat va visiblement se faire dans l’eau. Chouette !

Marill est un plus rapide que Gobou, et commence à éjecter de l’eau dans tous les sens. Ce doit être Tourniquet, mais qui n’a pas d’effet particulier sur Gobou. Ce dernier en profite pour faire un joli enchaînement de Coud’boue et de Charge qui touche les deux fois. Marill perd un peu en précision mais semble bien encaisser.

Il enchaîne avec une attaque Mimi-queue. Sa queue bleue s’agite dans tous les sens sur l’eau, dissipant complètement mon Pokémon qui ne fait plus attention au combat. Il rate complètement son attaque Charge.

Marill en profite pour faire un Pistolet à eau qui réveille un peu mon Pokémon.

Les deux Pokémons aquatiques vont ensuite se tourner autour avec leur attaque Charge. Gobou a pris en aisance dans l’eau et ne se laisse plus toucher, enchaînant les attaques réussies. Il finit par mettre Marill hors d’état de combattre.

Je lance une de mes Pokéballs. Marill réagit juste avant que la Pokéball le touche, il met un coup de queue me renvoyant la balle. Puis il plonge et disparaît.

Dommage.

La matinée est déjà bien avancée, on pique-nique sur place.

Avant de repartir, je propose à Gobou de le porter, ce qu’il accepte cette fois.

L’après-midi se passe bien, nous ne croisons pas de dresseur souhaitant nous combattre. Et ça me va, Gobou peut récupérer.

En milieu d’après-midi il commence à gigoter dans mes bras, je le pose et le laisse marcher. Il va farfouiller autour de nous.

\- « Gob gobou ! »

Il m’appelle après s’être enfoncé dans un taillis. Je le rejoins et constate qu’il a trouvé un arbuste plein de baies orans. Il en mange une, lui redonnant toute son énergie. J’en cueille deux supplémentaires et nous reprenons notre chemin.

En fin de journée, il nous reste encore une paire d’heure de marche pour arriver à Clémenti-ville. Je décide de nous arrêter à l’abri d’un gros arbre feuillu, un peu à l’écart de la route.

Gobou est de nouveau en plein forme, je lui propose un entraînement. En regardant dans le Pokédex, l’attaque Clairvoyance m’apparait comme une bonne suite dans les apprentissages. Elle annule l’immunisation des types spectres face aux attaques normales et combats, et remet l’esquive de l’adversaire à son chiffre de base. De plus, si un jour on est perdu, ça peut nous être utile. J’explique l’attaque à Gobou, qui essaie. Il s’assoit et se concentre, observant l’arbre. Difficile de dire si ça fonctionne pour le moment, il faudra retenter plusieurs fois.

On se couche une fois la nuit tombée, on entend la vie de la route 102 continuer tranquillement.

J’ai un peu de mal à dormir avec tous ces bruits. Je gigote un peu, faisant grogner Gobou que je dérange.

Je finis par m’endormir quand les étoiles sont bien brillantes, même à travers les nuages, dans le ciel d’Hoenn.


	4. A bout de souffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dresseur doit interrompre son entraînement et fuir des fanatiques. °°°°° Emma arrive à Clémenti-ville. Elle donne un coup de main à un adolescent qui a un problème de santé. Une fois installée, elle rencontre un Pokémon adorable et un adversaire redoutable.

Aux alentours de Nénucrique.

\- « Mais… mais qu’est-ce qu’ils ont… ceux-là ?! »

\- « Grrrr, volt ! »

\- « C’est bon, je crois… Qu’on les a semé. Non mais …qui c’est ces types ? … Me taper un scandale…. parce que je m’entraîne avec un Pokémon électrique … au bord de l’eau ! »

Le dresseur reprend son souffle et observe les alentours.

Des voix se font entendre au loin.

\- « Merde, ils se rapprochent. Viens Dynavolt, rentrons directement à Nénucrique. Et évitons ce coin maintenant. »

°°°°°

Je suis réveillée avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Je suis un peu courbaturée, et Gobou semble dans le même état. Il va falloir s’habituer à dormir à la belle étoile. On s’étire, on mange et on se remet en route.

Au bout d’une heure, je capte de l’agitation sur notre droite. Discrètement, on va voir. Un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi, aux étranges cheveux tirant sur le vert, combat un Tarsal avec son Zigzaton. Je ne dis rien, fais signe à Gobou d’être discret, et observe. Zigzaton attaque Tarsal avec Morsure, mettant KO le Tarsal. Le garçon envoie une Pokéball ! Tarsal entre dedans… et y reste !

Mais… le dresseur semble chercher son souffle et tombe à genoux !

Je cours vers lui.

\- « Hé, ça va ?! »

Le garçon relève la tête et me regarde, Zigzaton s’interposant entre lui et moi.

\- « …ça… ça va aller.. Zigzaton revient. »

Le garçon rappelle Zigzaton. Je m’approche et l’aide à se redresser. Gobou amène la Pokéball de Tarsal.

\- « Merci… »

Il continue à respirer en sifflant et cherche son souffle.

\- « Tu es malade ? »

\- « …asthme… oublié spray… maison »

\- « Tu habites à Clémenti-ville ? »

\- « …Oui… »

\- « Je t’accompagne ! »

Je l’aide à marcher, doucement. Mais ça reste laborieux.

Après quelques minutes, un homme arrive en courant.

\- « Timmy ! Tu as oublié ta Ventoline ! »

Je lâche Timmy, son supposé papa lui donne son spray. Après 2 bouffées et quelques minutes supplémentaires, Timmy retrouve son souffle.

\- « Merci papa. Et merci… »

\- « Emma »

\- « Merci Emma. »

\- « De rien, et félicitation pour ta capture. »

\- « ça y est, tu as réussi à attraper ce Tarsal ? »

\- « Oui, le Zigzaton de Norman m’a bien aidé. »

\- « C’est vraiment gentil de la part de notre champion de t’avoir prêté un de ses Pokémons. »

\- « Oui ! »

\- « Et vous jeune fille, vous allez dans notre belle Clémenti-ville ? »

\- « Oui, je viens de commencer mon voyage de dresseuse. »

\- « Je m’en doutais. Si je puis me permettre, Norman est un champion assez fort. Vous ne devriez pas commencer par lui. »

Timmy et son papa repartent ensuite pour Clémenti-ville, je les accompagne. En quelques minutes nous y sommes. Ils me souhaitent bonne chance, et Timmy me dit peut-être à une autre fois. Lui aussi veut faire la ligue.

Nous voici donc à Clémenti-ville.

Gobou et moi sommes agréablement surpris par la verdure qui emplit la petite ville ! On aperçoit un petit lac sur notre droite, une place devant le centre Pokémon avec une fontaine. Des parterres de fleurs tout en couleur s’épanouissent un peu partout.

On se dirige vers le centre Pokémon. Les portes coulisses et nous arrivons à l'accueil. Tout semble calme. En attendant que quelqu'un arrive pour nous accueillir, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un panneau d'affichage. Il y aura un nettoyage bénévole de la plage route 4 ce weekend. Ça peut être sympa, et j'aime bien être utile !

– « Bonjour ! »

Une femme est à l'accueil et me sourit.

– « Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Emma, et j'aimerais une chambre s’il vous plait. »

– « Oui bien sûr, pour combien de nuits ? »

– « Jusque Dimanche soir ? »

– « Pas de problème. Depuis la fin des vacances nous avons de la place. »

– « Super. Comment s'inscrit-on pour le nettoyage de la plage ? »

– « Pas besoin de s'inscrire. Le rendez-vous est devant le centre les matins à 8h, tu peux y venir Samedi et Dimanche, ou uniquement un jour. C'est au volontariat. »

– « D'accord, merci ! »

Je vais poser mes affaires dans notre petite chambre de 15 mètre carré, puis je ressors avec le strict nécessaire. On va manger au réfectoire.

Une fois rassasiés, nous voilà de nouveau sur le place avec la fontaine. Des enfants jouent avec un Nirondelle.

On décide de faire le tour de la petite ville. J’étais un peu anxieuse d’arriver en ville. J’aime l’ambiance de la campagne, et mon sens de l’orientation n’est pas très efficace. Mais je me laisse aller à flâner, Juun à mes côtés. La ville est assez petite, les maisons plutôt espacées avec beaucoup de verdure. Je m’y retrouve finalement bien.

On découvre un deuxième lac, plus grand que le premier, au Sud-ouest de la ville. On y croise quelques promeneurs, et on aperçoit des Pokémons aquatiques qui y vivent. On s’approche avec Gobou, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’aller tremper mes pieds. Juun me rejoint et fait trempette aussi.

Il y a une magnifique parterre de fleurs multicolore sur notre droite. Je m’assois au contact des fleurs, les pieds toujours dans l’eau, et je profite du soleil. Juun flotte paresseusement dans l’eau.

C’est un bel après-midi. 

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, ma peau a chauffé sous les effets de l’exposition au soleil.

J’entends fureter à côté de moi, je me retourne et constate qu’une magnifique Azumarill profite elle aussi de ce bel après-midi.

Elle est vraiment belle !

\- « Bonjour Azumarill. »

\- « Azu ? »

\- « Il fait beau n’est-ce pas ? Et ces fleurs sentent vraiment bons. »

\- « Arumarill »

Elle renifle les fleurs qu’elle tient en main, puis les pose délicatement par terre. Elle s’avance vers la lac et y entre. Un petit frisson de plaisir est visible sur sa peau blanche et bleue. Gobou ouvre les yeux et la salue également.

A l’aise, Azumarill barbotte près de nous. 

En milieu d’après-midi, je cherche ce qu’il me reste pour goûter dans mon sac.

\- « Juun, tu veux goûter ? »

\- « Gobou ! »

Il s’avance vers moi. Azumarill nous observe.

\- « Si tu en as envie Azumarill, tu peux te joindre à nous. »

Elle observe d’abord ce que fais Gobou. Il mange avec plaisir. Elle s’approche également.

Elle prend le temps de renifler une baie, puis la déguste. Elle s’est assise avec nous.

\- « Ce lac est très beau et vraiment agréable, je comprends que tu t’y sentes bien. »

\- « Azuuu »

Elle observe son environnement et acquiesce.

\- « Et cet environnement te met en valeur. »

Elle rougit légèrement, elle fait un signe de tête, gênée de ce compliment.

Nous passons un moment ainsi, puis allons à nouveau profiter du lac et du calme ambiant.

En fin d’après-midi, je ne peux nier l’envie que j’ai qu’elle vienne avec nous. Je tente ma chance.

Je fouille mon sac et trouve l’Honorball offerte par mes amis. 

\- « Azumarill, loin de moi l’idée de vouloir te priver de ce petit coin de paradis. Mais si le cœur t’en dit, je serais honorée que tu nous accompagne dans nos aventures. »

\- « Gobou ! »

\- « Azu ? Azu… »

Elle observe autour d’elle, prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre. 

Je pose l’Honorball par terre et patiente. 

Après une paire de minute, mon cœur battant la chamade, elle s’avance humblement et touche le bouton blanc de l’Honorball. Elle y entre et y reste… Wouhaaa, génial !!

Je saute de joie, Gobou m’imitant.

\- « Nous avons une nouvelle amie Juun ! »

\- « Gob gobou ! »

\- « Viens nous rejoindre ! »

Azumarill est de nouveau parmi nous.

\- « Je suis ravie de te compter parmi nous Azumarill, sois la bienvenue ! »

\- « Azuuu » Elle va récupérer ses fleurs et va tremper ses pieds dans l’eau. Une fleur dans l’eau…

\- « Que dirais-tu que je t’appelle Hanami ? »

\- « … azuuu » Il accepte humblement ce prénom.

Nous profitons encore une heure de l’emplacement. Je raconte à Azumarill que je viens de Bourg-en-vol, que j’aimerais étudier le lien entre les Pokémons marins et leur élément, et que pour ça je me suis lancée dans le défi de la ligue d’Hoenn. Juun m’accompagne depuis 10 jours. Ça semble lui convenir.

Je vais manger avec Juun au centre Pokémon le soir, laissant Hanami tranquille dans son Honorball.

Je l’appelle une fois dans la chambre. Juun se couche contre moi, Hanami prend ses marques.

J’envoie un message à mes amis pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle et les remercier encore.

Je suis vraiment heureuse d’avoir commencé ce voyage !

J’ouvre les yeux, et découvrent qu’Azumarill s’est installée au pied du lit. Elle respire tranquillement, endormie. Gobou est roulé en boule contre mon dos, détendu.

Je m’étire doucement, et m’assois au bord du lit. Qu’allons-nous faire aujourd’hui ? J’aimerais apprendre à connaître Azumarill, et entraîner un peu Gobou. Nous restons de toute façon jusque Dimanche. 

Gobou et Azumarill bougent et ouvrent un œil. Ils prennent le temps de se réveiller quand je prends ma douche. Une fois propre, je les rejoins et constate avec plaisir qu’ils semblent discuter entre eux. Leur caractère calmes concordent bien.

On descend déjeuner. Premier bain de foule pour Hanami, qui a un mouvement de recul en arrivant dans le réfectoire.

\- « ça va aller Hanami, on est avec toi. »

\- « Gobou ! »

Elle reste derrière moi, mais nous suit tout de même. 

Je ne traîne pas, et elle est malgré tout contente de retrouver la chambre.

\- « Je suis fière de toi. »

\- « Azuu »

Elle rougit légèrement.

On se rend au lac, où Hanami a ses marques. Le ciel est un peu plus nuageux que la veille, la température a légèrement baissé.

\- « Si tu en as envie, tu peux nous montrer les attaques que tu connais. »

Hanami hésite et nous observe. On s’échauffe avec Gobou. Il fait une démonstration des 4 attaques qu’il maîtrise actuellement. Azumarill l’observe, puis accepte de nous montrer une de ses attaques : Boul’armure. Elle a déjà un certain niveau en fait ! Elle se roule en boule et semble plus costaude.

On reprend avec Juun le travail de Clairvoyance. Cette fois il est mieux concentré. Il fixe des endroits et tente de voir au travers, de préciser ce qu’il voit. Pour l’instant ça ne semble pas aboutit, mais il a fait des efforts et je suis fière de lui. Pour rester sur du positif, on travaille ensuite la précision de son attaque Pistolet à eau. Azumarill se joint alors à lui avec sa propre attaque Pistolet à eau. Elle connait donc aussi cette attaque basique des Pokémons aquatiques.

On se détend en se barbottant dans le lac le reste de la matinée.

Vers midi, je rappelle mes amis pour qu’ils puissent se reposer un peu et je vais manger au centre Pokémon.

Je suis contente et excitée quand je pense à ses premiers jours de mon voyage de dresseuse ! L’école me paraît loin ! … Je dois avouer que j’aimerais partager tous ces moments avec Paul… C’est tellement bête, on s’entendait tellement bien.. Est-ce moi qui ai changé ? 

Je me secoue, et sort rapidement du centre. Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. Je me demande qui je rencontrerai pendant ce voyage. J’ai déjà eu de la chance de croiser Azumarill, elle a l’air forte et est gentille. Allez, ça va aller !

Je retourne un peu sur la route 102. Elle est connue pour rassembler des dresseurs, il est temps de faire un peu plus de combats !

J’appelle Juun, j’aime sa présence à mes côtés.

\- « Gobou ! »

\- « Que dirais-tu de nous promener sur la route 102. On croisera peut-être un dresseur qui aura envie d’un combat ? »

\- « Gob gobou ! »

Les Pokémons aiment combattre et se défier.

Après quelques minutes, je reconnais des jappements.

\- « Pon ! »

Un Ponchiot se dresse devant nous. Je jugerais qu’il s’agit du même qui nous a défier il y a quelques jours sur la route 101.

\- « Salut toi. On se connait non ? »

\- « Pon pon ! »

\- « Tu veux ta revanche contre Gobou ? »

\- « Ponchiot ! »

\- « Gobou ! »

Ponchiot est légèrement plus rapide et Charge. Juun Charge également. Les deux Pokémons arrivent front à front, y mettent toutes les forces. Finalement ils reculent tous les deux.

Ponchiot s’élance de nouveau, mais il va plus vite et semble entouré d’un halo puissant. C’est Bélier !

\- « Je vois que tu as appris une nouvelle attaque ! Esquive et utilise Coup d’boue ! »

Gobou a très bien anticipé, fait un mouvement souple pour esquiver l’attaque et envoie avec sa queue de la boue en plein dans les yeux de Ponchiot. Gêné, il secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de la boue. Juun enchaîne avec une attaque Pistolet à eau qui touche son adversaire. 

Loin d’être vaincu, Ponchiot s’élance avec Charge. Gobou n’a pas eu le temps de se repositionner et se prend l’attaque Charge. Ponchiot en profite et enchaine sur Morsure. Gobou tente d’éloigner Ponchiot avec Pistolet à eau mais manque son attaque.

Ponchiot continue sur sa lancée. Gobou prend soudainement en muscle et semble plus puissant.. Torrent s’est activée ! Il doit fatiguer, il faut toucher avec Pistolet à eau ! 

Les deux Pokémons enchaînent des attaques Bélier et Pistolet à eau, s’évitant.

Pour changer de stratégie, Ponchiot se fige et fixe … et regarde Gobou avec les yeux tout embué. Il a aussi appris Regard touchant !

\- « Ne te laisse pas avoir, Pistolet à eau ! »

Gobou m’écoute, envoie son attaque sur Ponchiot qui s’était immobilisé… et le met KO.

Ouf !

\- « Super match Ponchiot, Merci ! »

\- « Gobouuu »

Ponchiot est assisté par un autre Ponchiot, et s’en va dans les hautes herbes. Il va devenir fort ce petit Pokémon. 

Je donne à Juun les deux baies orans que j’avais en réserve, pour qu’il récupère ses forces. Puis je le porte pour qu’il puisse se reposer. J’invite ensuite Hanami à nous rejoindre et on continue notre exploration de la route 101.

La vie foisonne dans les hautes herbes, Azumarill observe avec curiosité les alentours. Gobou récupère bien.

Alors qu’on allait rentrer à Clémenti-ville en fin d’après-midi, je vois un adulte s’approcher de moi avec conviction.

\- « Bonjour jeune fille ! »

\- « Bonjour »

\- « Je vois que tu es accompagné de Pokémon, serais-tu dresseuse ? »

\- « Oui ! Et vous ? »

\- « Ahah, tu peux me tutoyer. Je m’appelle Achille, et je suis originaire de Kantô. J’explore les différentes régions du monde, à la recherche de trésors. »

\- « ça doit être passionnant ! »

\- « Oui ! Ton Azumarill a l’air fort. Veux-tu faire un combat ? »

\- « … » Je regarde Azumarill, intimidée. « Je l’ai capturé hier, je crois que c’est trop tôt. »

\- « Gob gobou ! »

Juun saute de mes bras et se met en position de combat face à Achille.

\- « Juun, tu es sûr ? »

Notre adversaire a l’air fort. 

\- « Gob ! »

\- « Eh bien il en veut ton Gobou ! Je vais lui faire honneur. Coudlangue, en avant ! 

Il a l’air fort… Bon, tentons notre chance !

\- « Boul’armure ! »

\- « Coup d’boue ! »

Excelangue se roule en boule quelques secondes, augmentant sa défense. Gobou envoie de la boue vers son adversaire. Il ne semble pas subir de dégâts, mais est un peu gêné.

Il s’élance ensuite avec une attaque Roulade. Il se met en boule et fonce vers Gobou.

\- « Attention ! »

Gobou, effrayé, l’esquive de justesse mais n’arrive pas à répliquer.

Coudlangue fait un demi-tour maîtrisé et percute violemment mon Gobou qui tombe au sol plus loin.

\- « Gobou, ça va ?! »

\- « Gooooo…bou ! »

Il se redresse et semble vouloir continuer. Il faut qu’on l’aveugle et qu’on baisse sa puissance !

\- « Continue avec Coup d’boue ! »

Il s’est ressaisi, esquive la Roulade qui du coup s’arrête, et touche une deuxième fois avec Coup d’boue.

\- « Entrave ! »

Coudlangue fait de drôle de mouvements avec ses bras… Gobou semble tétanisé. Mince, on ne peut plus utiliser Coup d’boue.

\- « Rugissement ! »

Gobou émet un faible Rugissement, n’effrayant nullement Coudlangue. Ça me parait compliqué.

\- « Attrition ! »

\- « Esquive et retente Rugissement ! »

Mais Coudlangue est plus rapide, il arrive au contact de Gobou et le met à terre. C’est fini. L’écart de niveau était trop important. 

\- « Je comprends la tactique que tu as voulu utiliser. Gobou va bien ? »

Je suis un peu vexée, c’est notre première défaire. Mais on n’avait clairement aucune chance. Je m’approche de Juun et le prend dans mes bras. Il ouvre les yeux, l’air désolé.

\- « Tu as fait de ton mieux. On doit encore beaucoup travailler. »

Le dire à haute voix m’aide à ravaler ma fierté.

On salue Achille qui reprend sa route. J’espère être aussi forte que lui un jour. Je rassure Hanami un peu impressionnée par la défaite cuisante de Juun.

Je rentre au centre Pokémon, perdue dans mes pensées.

La route va être longue. J’aimerais aider Gobou à grandir et devenir fort. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite et que parfois on perdra, mais il va falloir apprendre à être bonne perdante.


	5. Différents caractères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah est enthousiaste, les choses vont commencer à bouger ! °°°°° Les débuts pour Emma sont assez difficiles. Juun, son Gobou, se fait battre plusieurs fois et Hanami, son Azumarill, n'est pas encore décidée à s'entraîner. Elle décide de rester à Clémenti-ville pour s'entraîner.

Quelque part à Hoenn.

\- « Alors Sarah, il a fallu que tu la ramènes au patron ! Tu t’es encore fait remarquer aux musées océanographiques. hahaha »

\- « Moi au moins j’essaye de faire quelque chose. Je ne reste pas là à bailler aux Cornèbre comme un Ramoloss ! »

\- « Tu te prends un peu trop au sérieux là, baisse d’un ton ! »

\- « Je baisserai d’un ton quand tu bougeras ton gros… »

\- « Allons allons, les amis. Pourquoi ces querelles ? »

\- « Chef ! » « Patron ! » « C’est lui – elle – qui… »

\- « C’est lui qui, c’est elle qui a. Suffit ! Si nous devons agir, il faut le faire ensemble. »

\- « Chef, vraiment ? On passe à l’action ? »

\- « ça va venir mes amis, ça va venir. »

°°°°°

Je rêve de combats Pokémons. Je n’arrive pas à trouver le bon terrain, je suis en retard.

Je me réveille avec le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse.

Azumarill et Gobou dorment tranquillement. Leur tranquillité m’apaise. Être perdue ou en retard a toujours été quelque chose qui m’angoisse, la défaite d’hier a dû me marquer un peu.

Allez, c’est ridicule ! On va progresser et apprendre beaucoup de choses !

Je prends une douche fraiche pour me remettre d’aplomb. 

Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Hanami m’attend calmement. Juun dort toujours. Il a eu une dure journée hier. Je les laisse tranquilles pendant le petit-déjeuner, et leur amène ce qu’il leur faut dans la chambre.

Gobou émerge en sentant l’odeur des baies et des petits pains. Il mange avec appétit et semble aller bien. Je suis soulagée. 

Il fait un grand soleil dehors, je leur propose une matinée détente dans le lac de Clémenti-ville. Je prends mon maillot de bain et on y va.

Une fois sur place, je plonge de bon cœur dans le lac. L’eau est fraiche, j’ai un instant la chair de poule. Mais je me sens légère. Juun me suit sans problème, à l’aise. Hanami semble très méfiante quand un autre humain s’approche, le combat d’hier l’a sans doute marqué. 

Je nage dans le lac, calme. Un dresseur passant par là nous propose un combat, mais je décline pour ce matin. Gobou acquiesce et semble reconnaissant. J’ai bien fait.

On se sent bien dans l’eau et la matinée passe vite ainsi.

Je vais chercher à manger dans l’épicerie du coin et on pique-nique au bord du lac.

En début d’après-midi, je demande à Juun s’il veut continuer à entraîner Clairvoyance. Il sautille sur place, d’attaque.

On prend donc une heure pour travailler à nouveau cette capacité, après avoir passé en revue celles qu’il maîtrise déjà. Il est concentré et ses yeux commencent à reluire légèrement. On doit être proche ! Hanami profite du lac, et s’amuse à lancer de l’eau. Ça finit même par clairement ressembler à Tourniquet ! Elle connait donc Pistolet à eau, Tourniquet et Boul’armure. Je n’ai aucun indice sur ton talent pour le moment. Elle peut avoir Isograisse, Coloforce ou Herbivore. On le découvrira en combat.

Quand nous avons terminé, je remarque que quelqu’un nous observe.

\- « Salut Timmy ! »

\- « Oh heu, bonjour Emma. »

\- « Tu as l’air d’aller mieux ! »

\- « Oui… Merci pour l’autre jour. »

\- « De rien. Tarsal va bien ? »

\- « Oui… On apprend à se connaître… Tu t’entraines dur. »

\- « ça va, j’essaie de ne pas forcer. On pourra faire un combat si tu le souhaites. »

Il a l’air vraiment timide, je trouve ça adorable.

\- « Heu oui, peut-être un jour. Je dois aller voir Norman. Bonne fin de journée. »

\- « Merci à toi aussi ! »

J’ai dû mal à l’imaginer dans l’ambiance d’un combat. Mais il faut se méfier de l’eau qui dort.

La journée se termine comme elle a commencé, tranquillement au bord du lac.

Je rentre manger le soir au centre. Je me couche tôt, puisqu’il faut être à 8 heure prêts devant le centre demain.

Dans un soucis de vouloir toujours bien faire, j’ai mis mon réveil suffisamment en avance pour être devant le centre, prête et disponible, un peu avant 8h. Comme mon papa, j’ai un fâcheuse tendance à être en avance. Je me demande qui sera là, je ne suis pas toujours très à l’aise quand il y a beaucoup de monde.

Le soleil se lève sur l’horizon, réchauffant l’air plus frais de la nuit de cette fin d’été. Mes Pokémons se tiennent à côté de moi. Quand je leur ai parlé de ce que je voulais faire aujourd’hui, l’idée leur a beaucoup plu et ils ont tenu à venir donner un coup de main. 

Quelques habitants nous rejoignent et nous saluent, eux aussi accompagnés d’un ou deux Pokémons. Je reconnais Timmy avec son Tarsal, ainsi que son papa accompagné d’un Larveyette trônant sur son épaule. Ils viennent me saluer, Timmy a l’air d’aller bien. Son père le laisse en ma compagnie et va saluer les personnes qui arrivent. 

\- « ça a été la reprise des cours ? »

\- « Oh, heu, j’ai terminé mon cursus. » Ah bon ? Mais il a clairement l’air plus jeune que moi. « J’ai un peu d’avance… à l’école. »

\- « Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu vas commencer ton voyage alors ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas… Tarsal est encore petite, on n’est pas très forts. »

Norman, le champion d’arène de la ville, arrive peu après. Il salue tout le monde et exprime son contentement de voir autant de monde. On est une quinzaine.

Il nous explique qu’entre les touristes et les marées, la plage commence à regorger de déchets. Il nous fournit des sacs et des gants, puis nous guide sur la route 104. Un mini-bus nous attend à la sortie de la ville, il faudrait une paire d’heures de marche pour arriver à la grande plage.

Je me mets plutôt vers l’avant, étant peu à l’aise avec les voyages en bus. Nous rappelons nos Pokémons le temps du voyage, Timmy se met derrière moi. 

La route est très agréable, entre terre et mer. Il y a peu de maisons, quelques Pokémons sauvages et marcheurs.

15 minutes de trajet plus tard, nous voici sur la plage. Je m’attelle rapidement à la tâche, avec mes deux Pokémons. Ils me suivent parfaitement et m’aident efficacement. 

\- « Gobou ! »

En fin de matinée, j’entends Gobou se manifester. Je relève les yeux, et constate qu’un Goélise lui tourne autour. Je regarde rapidement autour, il semble être sauvage. Je rejoins mon Pokémon, Azumarill sur mes talons.

\- « Tu veux te battre Goélise ? »

\- « Goééééé ! » Elle bat des ailes avec frénésie. 

\- « Qu’en dis-tu Juun ? »

\- « Gob Gobou ! »

Goélise est rapide, elle fait le premier mouvement. Elle tente de rendre confus Gobou avec Ultrason mais échoue. Juun n’est pas atteint et touche une première fois sa cible avec Coud’boue. Goélise ne semble pas perdre de précision. Elle réplique avec Pistolet à eau puis de nouveau Ultrason. Gobou résiste bien à la première attaque, mais le voilà confus ! Je l’encourage, et heureusement il se reprend vite. 

Les attaques s’enchainent ensuite très vite. Goélise fait de belles pirouettes qui étourdissent Juun et lui assène une attaque Cru’aile puissante ! Juun réagit promptement avec une attaque Coud’boue tout aussi puissante !

S’en suit des échanges d’attaques Vive-attaque et Coud’boue, les deux Pokémons ne parvenant plus à se toucher.

Mais Juun fatigue, et quand Goélise fait une nouvelle attaque Cru’aile il n’y résiste pas. 

Encore perdue… Je rappelle Juun pour qu’il se repose et observe Goélise prendre fièrement son envol vers ses congénères. 

Je suis vraiment déçue, nous perdons nos matchs depuis quelques jours. Pauvre Juun… 

Timmy qui a tout vu tente maladroitement de me réconforter, je ne suis pas très attentive.

Je suis un peu maussade quand nous reprenons le nettoyage, mais l’exercice physique et la satisfaction de nettoyer la plage a raison de ma mauvaise humeur. Hanami, douce et souriante n’y est pas pour rien non plus. Elle me ramène d’ailleurs deux baies ceriz pendant l’après-midi, utilise en cas de paralysie.

Le retour en bus se passe bien, je mets Juun aux soins pour la nuit et dort avec Hanami.

Il faut qu’on s’entraîne plus. Et qu’on combatte plus, se confronter à la défaire m’aidera à l’accepter !

Le lendemain, nous retournons à la plage, en plus petit comité. Timmy est de nouveau présent, sans son papa cette fois. 

Juun va mieux, même s’il se méfie des Goélise toute la matinée. Vers midi, la plage est toute propre, nous sommes satisfaits. Nous improvisons un pique-nique et le bus nous ramène en début d’après-midi.

Je propose à Timmy de venir s’entraîner avec nous, ce qu’il accepte, maintenant un peu plus à l’aise avec moi. Il se révèle alors assidu et réfléchi, je ne m’y attendais pas.

Je laisse encore Hanami observer, elle ne semble pas décider à travailler avec nous. Avec Juun, nous nous étirons, revoyons ses attaques et travaillons bien. 

Une fois que nous sommes satisfaits, on s’observe un instant.

\- « On termine cette journée avec un petit combat ? »

\- « … oui, d’accord ! Allons-y Sasa ! »

Gobou est plus rapide, je commence avec Pistolet à eau. Timmy demande l’attaque Reflet, faisant échouer Gobou qui a visé un Reflet.

On se concentre et après 3 essais dont 2 fructueux, les reflets ont disparu. Tarsal a touché Gobou deux fois également avec Voix enjôleuse. Timmy change de tactique et demande Choc mental, moins précis mais plus puissante. Le coup porte, je vois mon Pokémon s’entourer d’un halo bleu. Torrent est activé, il faut absolument le toucher !

Après quelques essais dans le vide, c’est finalement Tarsal qui touche à nouveau avec Voix enjôleuse et nous met au tapis.

J’avoue qu’après autant de défaites, j’ai les yeux qui me piquent. Je salue précipitamment Timmy et rentre rapidement au centre, déposant Gobou pour des soins.

Dépitée, j’appelle mes parents. Je tombe sur maman.

\- « Tu as bien comme ta mère ! »

\- « Ah bon ? »

\- « Tu sais que j’ai redoublé ma première année de médecine. Ça ne m’a pas vraiment fait plaisir… Mais j’ai recommencé, et c’était la bonne. Tu as les capacités, continue de t’entraîner. » Ces quelques mots tout simples m’apaisent un peu.

On discute encore un peu, je lui raconte ma première semaine. Elle me conseille de rester un peu à Clémenti-ville où j’ai mes marques et de m’entraîner. Et bien sûr, elle me dit que je peux rentrer quand je veux.

Mais c’est encore trop tôt, il faut que je progresse.

A partir de demain, je m’entraînerai plus !


	6. Enfin des avancées !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah sent enfin que les choses bougent ! °°°°° Emma sent bien qu'il est encore trop tôt pour pouvoir aller défier une arène. Elle décide de s'entraîner dur avec Juun son Gobou et Hanami son Azumarill.

Non loin de Clémenti-ville.

\- « Lieutenant, c’est quoi cette histoire de clé ? »

\- « C’que j’en sais moi. Le patron la veut, on va la chercher. Vous avez quelque chose à y redire ? »

\- « Non chef, bien sûr que non… Mais nous on pensait aider vous voyez. »

Le lieutenant pousse un long soupir.

\- « Alors suivez les instructions. Vous partez à Rosyères, inspecter d-i-s-c-r-é-t-e-m-e-n-t les ruines antiques. »

\- « D’accord lieutenant. On se demandait juste pourquoi on doit faire tout ça en cachette. »

\- « Parce que quelque chose se met en marche. »

Je me lève Lundi matin avec la ferme intention de travailler dur cette semaine !

Juun est dans le même état d’esprit que moi, tandis que Hanami continue de nous observer.

Je tombe de bonne heure sur Timmy, qui apparemment m’attendait.

\- « Salut… Heu, tu as… tu es partie vite hier, ça va ? » Sa sollicitude me touche.

\- « Oui, ça va mieux ! Désolée de t’avoir inquiété. Je suis bien décidée à m’entraîner le temps qu’il faudra, avant de poursuivre ma route ! »

\- « Je suis soulagée de l’entendre. »

\- « … Tu veux qu’on s’entraîne ensemble ? » Il est surpris et prend quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- « Oui… avec plaisir. » Je vois un sourire timide mais sincère et doux se dessiner sur son visage. Il est attachant !

Ainsi commence une semaine d’entraînement. 

Les matins, nous nous échauffons, revoyons les attaques de Juun et Sasa, améliorons nos techniques ou notre endurance. Je remarque qu’au fur et à mesure des jours, Juun tient plus longtemps. Et il apprend en milieu de semaine l’attaque Clair’voyance !

Les après-midi, nous pianotons sur le pokédex pour en apprendre plus sur notre Pokémon, sur les champions que nous devrons affronter et ce qui nous attend en tant que challenger.

En fin de journée, nous faisons affronter nos deux Pokémons, sans forcément aller jusqu’au KO. En début de semaine, Sasa et Timmy mènent le jeu. La tendance s’inverse clairement à la fin de la semaine. 

Pour le weekend, j’ai hésité entre rentrer chez mes parents ou aller camper sur la plage. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas baignée dans la mer, mon cœur décide d’aller camper !

Nous traversons la route 104 sans encombre, Juun apprécie ce paysage de petites falaises surplombant de grandes plages de sable chaud, avec la mer au bout.

Dans l’après-midi, après une baignade avec mes deux amis, un garçon d’une dizaine d’année il me semble, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour deviner l’âge des gens, vient vers moi. 

\- « Bonjour ! » Il est bien formel.

\- « Salut ! »

\- « Je m’appelle Raymond, et je suis un dresseur de Pokémon ! Et j’aimerais bien combattre contre tes Pokémons ! »

Comprenant qu’il demande un combat double, je m’apprête à lui dire que je ne combats qu’avec Gobou, quand Hanami se positionne devant moi et fait signe à Juun de la rejoindre.

\- « Hanami, tu veux combattre ? »

\- « Azuu »

Ravi, le petit garçon envoie un Grainipiot et un Nirondelle, m’expliquant fièrement les avoir attrapé pendant les heures de classes avec son professeur. Ils sont donc tout jeunes.

\- « Gobou Pistolet à eau sur Nirondelle ! Azumarill… »

Avant que je n’ai fini ma phrase, elle applaudit Juun et pose sa queue sur lui. Un étrange transfert d’énergie semble se produire. Le Pistolet à eau qui s’ensuit est dévastateur, Nirondelle se retrouve trempée et au sol, bien que toujours dans le combat ! Elle connait aussi Coup d’main, génial !

Raymond avait demandé Puissance à Nirondelle, mais son Pokémon a perdu tous ces moyens devant la puissance de l’attaque de Juun, et semble moins combative. Grainipiot en a profité pour s’approcher de Hanami et la toucher avec Vol-vie.

Gobou poursuit sur sa lancée, touche à nouveau Nirondelle qui a tenté une Vive-attaque et la met KO. Dans le même temps, Hanami a profité de la proximité de Grainipiot pour lui asséner une attaque Plaquage… Qui le met déjà KO ?! Elle doit avoir le talent Coloforce, ça fait d’elle une redoutable guerrière !

Dépité, le jeune garçon repart bredouille.

\- « C’était un super travail d’équipe les amis ! »

Mes Pokémons sont contents d’avoir gagné ensemble.

On passe le reste de la journée à plonger dans la mer. J’aime me sentir dans l’eau, j’ai l’impression d’être dans une bulle où rien ne peut m’atteindre. 

Nous campons à l’abri du vent, derrière des rochers sans doute tombés de la falaise. Sur le moment, ça ne me parait pas rassurant, mais tout me semble stable.

Je ne dors jamais facilement dehors, à cause des bruits, de la luminosité surtout. Mais finalement, le bruit des vagues sur les rochers finit par me bercer, tout comme mes deux amis. 

Nous sommes réveillés Dimanche matin pour des Géolise qui volent nous loin de nous en piaillant.

Juun s’étire et me regarde avec calme, Hanami par contre est courbaturée et n’a pas passé une bonne nuit. Dormir dehors sur la terre ne lui convient pas.

On fait quelques étirements et je sors un assortiment de baies et du pain. 

— « Goéééé ! » Une Goélise fonce sur nous, chipe une baie et s’envole. Elle jette la baie en l’air et l’avale tout rond.

— « Dis donc toi, c’est à nous !... on pouvait partager si tu nous le demandais. »

— « Gogogo » Elle semble se moquer de nous. 

— « Bou, gobou ! » Juun qui est toujours calme, se met sous Goélise et intervient. 

Les deux Pokémons échangent quelques « paroles » puis prennent position pour un combat. Bon, on n’a pas trop le choix.

Goélise commence avec un Rugissement qui impressionne Gobou, manquant de fait son Pistolet à eau.

Goélise continue avec une attaque Cru’aile bien placée, et qui empêche Gobou de bien viser.

Mécontent d’être ainsi mené, Gobou semble se mettre vraiment dans le combat ! Il m’impressionne en esquivant magnifiquement 2 fois les attaques Pistolet à eau de Goélise, et en la touchant une fois violemment avec cette même attaque. Les deux Pokémons se tournent ensuite autour, enchaînant les attaques.

Goélise tente à nouveau Cru’aile. Gobou est prêt cette fois, il s’enfonce dans le sol au dernier moment, puis bondit sous le volatile avec une puissante attaque Charge. Une dernière attaque Pistolet de Juun met KO Goélise.

Et si j’essayais de l’attraper ? Sans grande conviction au vue du caractère du Goélise, je lance ma Pokéball. Mais le Pokémon ressort immédiatement, prend son envol et rejoint ses comparses dans le ciel. 

Je ramasse ma Pokéball et nous profitons de la matinée ensoleillée à la plage.

Nous mangeons de bonne heure et marchons d’un bon pas pour retourner à Clémentiville. 

En fin d’après-midi, tout proche de la ville, nous croisons la route d’un adulte les cheveux blonds soyeux et habillés de beaux vêtements rouges velours. Il a le port de tête haut.

— « Bien le bonjour mademoiselle. » J’ai envie de sourire à sa façon de saluer mais il ne le prendrait sans doute pas bien.

— « Bonjour monsieur. »

— « Je me nomme Tristan, et à voir son compagnon je suppose que tu es une toute jeune dresseuse. »

— « En effet ! » Un instant, je crois percevoir de la malice dans son regard.

— « Alors que dirais-tu d’un combat pour bien finir cette belle journée ? »

— « Oui, avec plaisir ! »

Tristan recule, et sort d’une Honorball un Linéon. Je prends aussi mon Honorball et envoie Hanami. J’ai bien compris que Linéon est fort, et je crois qu’Hanami a de très bonnes aptitudes. Linéon ne semble pas indifférent au charme d’Azumarill.

— « Furetto, commencez avec Jet de sable »

— « Hanami, utilise Plaquage ! »

Linéon hésite une fraction de seconde, manque son attaque et s’envoie du sable dans les yeux ! Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu le perturber ? Hanami en profite pour lui sauter dessus et lui infliger pas mal de dégâts avec Plaquage. 

Lorsqu’elle recule, Linéon semble ralenti ! Il est toujours un peu plus rapide qu’Hanami, mais alors qu’il esquissait une attaque Coup d’boule, il se stoppe en fronçant les sourcils, gêné par la paralysie. Il a juste le temps de rouler sur sa droite pour esquiver la deuxième charge d’Hanami. 

Etant à proximité, Furetto fonce tête baissé contre Hanami et la touche avec Coup d’boule. Hanami enchaîne avec une troisième attaque Plaquage dévastatrice, qui arrête là le combat.

— « Oh… Je vois. Ton Azumarill m’a l’air… Ma foi impressionnante. Mon Furetto était subjugué. Pour le peine, je vous offre ça. » Il me tend un Luxeball, Pokéball aux effets banals mais qui est stylisé et qui coûte plus cher.

— « Vraiment ? D’accord, merci ! »

Quel drôle de personnage, il n’est pas méchant finalement. Je félicite Hanami, qui rougit de mes compliments.

Nous rentrons à Clémentiville et reprenons une chambre pour une semaine. J’envoie un sms à Timmy pour lui proposer de me rejoindre le lendemain, et j’appelle mes parents pour leur dire que tout va bien et que je viendrai les voir le weekend prochain, avant de m’aventurer plus loin. J’aime planifier les choses, ça me rassure.

J’ai hâte, et j’ai confiance en mes Pokémons !


	7. La clé du mystère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certaines personnes cherchent une clé... Et vont croiser la route d'Emma, chez qui les progrès sont enfin palpables, et qui n'est pas loin de pousser plus loin son voyage.

Tout près des ruines de Rosyères.

\- « Pourquoi le chef veut qu’on voit ce qui se passe ici… C’est ennuyant… »

\- « Parait que quelqu’un du coin a la fameuse clé. Et quoi de mieux qu’un rassemblement de scientifiques. »

\- « Rassemblement, c’est vite dit... Il n’y a que ce couple de chercheur qui creuse toute la journée… »

\- « C’est vrai qu’on n’a pas trop de pistes ici… J’espère que le chef a plus de chance. Peut-être qu’un notable de Clémentiville sait ce qu’est cette clé. »

\- « Norman, le champion ? Type normal, c’est tellement ennuyant. Rien ne vaut le type eau ! »

\- « Le champion… Peut-être. »

La semaine commence sous un beau soleil.

Je retrouve Timmy le matin et nous reprenons notre entraînement avec Juun, Hanami et Sasa. Sa petite Tarsal prend en assurance.

Hanami est d’abord contente de retrouver un bon lit et le lac de Clémentiville, mais l’entraînement quotidien lui pèse parfois. Au contraire, Juun est un peu lent à se mettre en route, mais une fois que nous sommes lancés on ne l’arrête plus ! En milieu de semaine, je sens qu’un lien durable s’est établi entre nous, qu’il me fait totalement confiance. Ça me réjouit au plus haut point ! Créer des liens avec mes Pokémons, j’en ai envie depuis toujours.

Les matins nous nous entraînons individuellement. Nous travaillons chaque attaque qu’ils connaissent, les répétant, les améliorant. Je découvre qu’Hanami connait aussi l’attaque Roulade ! Elle a une sacré panoplie d’attaques !

Les après-midi, nous nageons dans le lac. Il ne faut pas que je perde tous ce que j’ai appris pendant mes cours de natation, alors je fais des longueurs, je plonge et je fais la course avec mes Pokémons. Ils me battent facilement.

Lundi après-midi, un Marill qui semble connaître Hanami vient jouer avec nous, et Jeudi c’est un tout jeune Arakdo qui nous amuse avec ses bulles. 

Mardi après-midi, le papa de Timmy nous offre en fin de journée un super bonbon chacun, pour nous encourager dans nos efforts. Ça me touche ! Je l’offre dans la foulée à Juun. 

En fin de journée, nous continuons nos matchs amicaux avec Timmy, opposant Sasa et Juun. Les combats sont plutôt équilibrés. Sauf Jeudi soir, soirée durant laquelle Sasa apprend Voix enjôleuse et nous met la pâté.

Mercredi, alors qu’il s’amusait à se recouvrir de boue, Juun se retrouve face à un Poissirène qui le provoque. 

Nous acceptons le défi.

Gobou entre dans l’eau et Charge. Poissirène l’esquive et s’élance, sa corne en avant. Juun l’évite de justesse, se glisse sous son adversaire et l’envoie voler avec son attaque Charge. Poissirène fait un plat. Juun en profite pour deux nouvelles attaques Charge rapide, esquivant une autre attaque Picpic au passage.

Il a remporté ce match.

J’ai bien envie d’attraper ce Poissirène. Je lance ma Pokéball… Et réussit ma capture !

J’invite Poissirène à nous rejoindre.

— « Poissirène, je m’appelle Emma, et je voyage pour faire la ligue Pokémon d’Hoenn. Veux-tu faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? » Il observe un moment Juun et Hanami, qui l’encouragent discrètement. Humblement, Poissirène hoche la tête en signe d’approbation. « Bienvenu dans l’équipe… Denzu ! »

Timmy me félicite, et nous regardons ensemble les détails connus sur les Poissirène. Ils ont trois talents possibles, et connaissent de base Mimi-queue et Picpic. Pas d’attaques aquatiques, c’est drôle pour un Pokémon exclusivement de type eau !

Contente de ma nouvelle capture, bien qu’un peu inquiète que mes rangs grossissent vite, je m’endors facilement.

Vendredi, le temps change. Le vent s’est levé et le ciel est couvert du nuage. Finie la chaleur de l’été, et ce n’est pas pour me déplaire ! 

Denzu observe nos entraînements depuis le lac, il ne peut pas vivre longtemps hors de l’eau. Alors que Juun apprend Jet de Pierre pour se défendre en combat amical contre Hanami, Denzu veut nous montrer ses talents. Je découvre qu’il connaît aussi l’attaque Ultrason. Je ne connaîtrai son talent que s’il pleut ou pendant un combat, en attendant, mystère. Hanami se défend bien contre Jet de Pierre de Juun en utilisant Plaquage, elle gagne encore en force.

En début d’après-midi, je cherche Timmy du regard mais ne le trouve pas au bord du lac. Il m’a pourtant bien dit qu’il me rejoindrait après manger. Je l’appelle mais il ne répond pas. 

Inquiète qu’il ait de nouveau une crise d’asthme, je décide de faire un tour en ville avec Juun et Hanami. La maison de Timmy n’est pas loin de l’arène Pokémon, je vais dans cette direction. Je fais le tour de l’arène et de la maison de Timmy. Je n’ose pas toquer à la porte, je ne voudrais pas inquiéter son papa… Je décide d’aller faire rapidement le tour du lac.

Après quelques minutes à suivre la bordure du lac, en m’éloignant un peu de la ville, j’entends parler.

\- « Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler… » J’aperçois Timmy assit par terre, un bras protégeant son visage comme s’il était menacé.

J’ai un moment d’hésitation. Vais-je chercher de l’aide ? La ville est à plusieurs minutes de marche, il peut arriver n’importe quoi en attendant. Mon esprit s’embrouille un peu, il faut que je me reprenne ! Je respire un grand coup, fait signe à Juun et Hanami d’être discrets. On se faufile derrière les arbres. J’entends un voix d’homme.

\- « Allons mon garçon, n’ai pas peur comme ça. Je t’ai vu discuter avec le champion tout à l’heure, je veux juste des informations. »

\- « Vous… vous avez une drôle de façon… de poser des questions… » *Tousse* Timmy a l’air de commencer une crise d’asthme.

\- « Tu fais allusion à Sharpedo ? Il n’est là que pour s’assurer que personne ne vienne nous déranger. » J’ai eu de la chance qu’il ne nous voit pas ! J’aurai dû frapper à la porte chez Timmy, seule est-ce que je peux l’aider… « Le champion m’a envoyé bouler quand j’ai voulu lui poser des questions. Mais si un de ses protégés est en jeu dans la balance… » Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Si j’appelle la police, il va m’entendre.

\- « Juun, va chercher de l’aide en ville, le champion ou le papa de Timmy. Fonce ! » Je chuchote à mon Pokémon, qui hésite un instant, et finit par s’élancer. « Hanami, nous devons intervenir. »

\- « Azu » Elle acquiesce, me donnant un peu de courage.

\- « Shaaaa ! »

\- « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Sharpedo ? Hé ! Qu’est-ce que se Gobou fiche ? Il court vers la ville ! »

\- « Maintenant Hanami, utilise Plaquage sur Sharpedo ! »

Tout se passe très vite. Je sors de ma cachette, la cœur battant la chamade, et rejoint Timmy au bord du lac et qui cherche son souffle. Hanami bondit, rejoint en deux temps trois mouvements le lac où se trouve Sharpedo et lui assène une attaque bien placée ! Azumarill se frotte le ventre, comme si elle s’était blessée au contact du Pokémon requin. Par contre, Sharpedo bouge lentement dans l’eau, il est paralysé !

\- « T’es qui toi ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de poser plus de question, j’enchaîne.

\- « Hanami, encore ! Timmy, appelle Sasa »

\- « Elle… ne fait pas… le poids… » *Tousse*

\- « Sharpedo, Morsure ! » 

Grâce à la paralysie, Sharpedo est plus lent qu’Hanami. Mon Azumarill plonge dans l’eau, émerge dans un bond et plaque Sharpedo. Sa force est impressionnante, des éclaboussures parviennent jusqu’à nous. Sharpedo remonte à la surface, hors combat.

\- « Vite Timmy, pour Téléport ! » 

\- « Oh… » Il saisit sa Pokéball et Tarsal apparaît devant nous. « Elle n’a … jamais téléporté…une personne » Tarsal observe la scène, je lis l’inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- « Ton Azumarill serait une belle recrue. Reviens Sharpedo. Mais ce n’est pas fini, je vais vous montrer ce qu’est être un dresseur de Pokémon eau ! » Il se sait de deux autres Pokéballs.

\- « Hanami merci, reviens ! » On s’accroche à Tarsal.

\- « Sasa… à la maison… »

Avec l’impression d’avoir été renversé par une voiture, et un instant on atterrit devant la porte de la maison de Timmy. Je me redresse et frappe à la porte. Quelques instants, qui me paraissent un éternité, la maman de Timmy arrive. Une belle femme blonde et élégante. Elle comprend rapidement et va chercher le spray de Timmy. Alors que j’allais rentrer, je me souviens de Juun que j’ai envoyé en ville ! Je me dirige vers le lac et tombe sur lui, je sens un grand soulagement me traverser.

Après quelques minutes, nous avons tout expliqué à la maman de Timmy et elle appelle la police.

Evidemment, l’individu avait vidé les lieux. Le champion Norman vient nous poser quelques questions, et hausse les sourcils quand Timmy explique qu’il cherchait une clé liée au gardien des mers. Le gardien des mers, Kyogre. Un magnifique Pokémon baleine géant qui dort au fond des océans depuis plusieurs centaines d’années, et qui veillent sur toutes les zones recouvertes d’eau. Quel Pokémon fascinant !

Pour me remercier, les parents de Timmy m’invitent à manger. Ça m’aide à me détendre.

J’appelle mes parents une fois rentrée à l’auberge, pour leur dire que je rentre demain matin en bus. J’ai un peu de mal à m’endormir, la violence, même si elle a été minime, m’a toujours déstabilisé. Juun dort en boule dans mon dos, Hanami dort mi-assise au bout du lit.

\- « Merci les amis. » Je finis par m’endormir, et faire des rêves un peu agités.

Le weekend chez mes parents finit de me détendre. Je pensais ne pas trop leur raconter les évènements du Vendredi, pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement… mais je ne sais rien cacher à mes parents. Je minimise simplement ce qui s’est passé. Maman essaie de comprendre avec moi, papa est inquiet.

Sinon, je dors et me repose après ces semaines d’entraînement, tout comme mes trois Pokémons. 

On va profiter du marais du village et on mange les bons plats de papa et maman. Je suis aussi contente de retrouver mon frère, ravi de ces premières semaines. On regarde un film Samedi soir. 

Cette ambiance familiale plaît à mes Pokémons, particulièrement à Hanami qui est devenue amie avec Pifeuil et aide beaucoup à la maison.

Lundi, je reprends le bus qui m’amène à Clémentiville vers midi.

Timmy a décidé de continuer de s’entraîner avant d’aller défier les champions d’arène, il ne se sent pas prêt. J’espère qu’on se recroisera !

A midi, Juun à mes côtés, je prends la route 104 pour la suite de mon entraînement !


End file.
